Laika-Verse
If you ever wondered if the worlds of Laika Studios are connected, then you're right! It's part Laika, part MCU, part B-Master and KirbyStar, and part Rabbids Invasion! Join the fearless crazy Raving Rabbids as they enter a universe where the boundaries of stop-motion animation has broken to new heights and movement! From battling a great Moon Beast to stopping a young little girl from making her Little Witch Curse from happening, this universe is one crazy adventure through new perspectives of new characters and same old ones you know in love. Projects *Journey to Luna Nova: A Little Witch Academia Short (The Aggie Arc) *'Kill la Kill: Kubo and the Three Girls' (The Aggie Arc) *'Sonic Boom: Raving Boxtrolls' (The Zoology Arc) *'Kirby and the Missing Link' (The Zoology Arc) *'The Loud House: Coraline's New Eyes' (The Aggie Arc) *'Ed, Edd n Eddy: ParaNorman Activitia' (The Aggie Arc) **Untitled Ed, Edd n Eddy: ParaNorman Activitia TV Series TBA *Untitled Regular Show/Wildwood Film *Untitled Equestria Girls/Goblins Film *Untitled Harvey Street Kids/Laika Studios Film Rabbids Throughout the history of the Laika-Verse, Rabbids have been around since they arrived in Cheesebridge. With some Rabbids exploring the universe with their amazing Time Washing Machine, they'll not only invade their history, but also made history! Rabbid Travelers Main Ones *Leady - A Rabbid that wears Lord Garmadon's helmet from The Lego Ninjago Movie. He's a bit rebellious like Eggs since he's the leader of his pack. Whatever he's sees as a threat, like Aggie or Ryūko, he sometimes fights back as a rebel but retreats when his ways dont go well. He also does a few movie references from Indiana Jones or Planet of the Apes. *Witchy - A Rabbid that wears Diana's Luna Nova Witch hat after Kai took Diana's Chi away. She's a bit different than the others since some Rabbids like to be female by putting on a female wig. She used to carry Diana's wand with her, but accidentlly used it on Aggie to start the Witch's Curse. *Goldy - A Rabbid that wears Kubo's magical samurai armor after Kubo doesn't need it anymore from his fight against the Moon King. *Dolly - A Rabbid that has a backpack full of dolls that look like the Laika heroes they travel. *Fancy - A Rabbid that wears Mr. Link's disguise and has a chicken on his head as a heat. This personally is a un-intellenge kind rabbid who thinks being fancy is nice. He'll be debuting in Kirby's Missing Link. Extras Ones *Unnamed Rabbid - TBA. This one of the three Rabbids that's been in the spirit relam and entered the mortal relam to live with Norman Babcock. It will be announced in the Untitled Ed, Edd n Eddy: ParaNorman Activitia TV Series. *Unnamed Rabbid - TBA. This one of the three Rabbids that's been in the spirit relam and entered the mortal relam to live with Norman Babcock. It will be announced in the Untitled Ed, Edd n Eddy: ParaNorman Activitia TV Series. *Unnamed Rabbid - TBA. This one of the three Rabbids that's been in the spirit relam and entered the mortal relam to live with Norman Babcock. It will be announced in the Untitled Ed, Edd n Eddy: ParaNorman Activitia TV Series. Gallery ''Kill la Kill: Kubo and the Three Girls'' Heroes Ryūko Matoi.png|'Ryuko Matoi' Hyper Blossom.png|'Blossom' Rolling Bubbles.png|'Bubbles' Powered Buttercup.png|'Buttercup' Villains Lord Shen.png ''Sonic Boom: Raving Boxtrolls'' Heroes Sonic Boom Sonic.png Sonic Boom Tails.png Sonic Boom Amy.png Sonic Boom Knuckles.png Sticks the Badger.png Kari (Digimon Adventure 02.jpeg|'HiKari "Kari" Kaymia' TK (Digimon Adventure 02).jpeg|TK Davis Motomiya.gif|Davis Yolei Inoue.gif|Yolei Cody Hida.gif|Cody Ken Ichijouji.gif|Ken Rabbid Cranky.png|'Rabbid Cranky' Villains Sonic Boom Eggman.png|'Dr. Eggman' Kirby and the Missing Link Heroes Kirby.png <--!Eli.png--> Tiff.png Tuff.png Villains King Dedede.png Escargoon.png ''The Loud House: Coraline's New Eyes'' Heroes Lincoln Loud.png|'Lincoln Loud' Lori.png|'Lori' Leni.png|'Leni' Luna.png|'Luna' Luan.png|'Luan' Lynn.png|'Lynn' Lucy Loud.png|'Lucy Loud' Lola.png|'Lola' Lana.png|'Lana' Lisa.png|'Lisa' Lily.png|'Lily' Red.png|Red Chuck.png|Chuck Bomb.png|Bomb Luci.png|'Luci' ''Ed, Edd n Eddy: ParaNorman Activitia'' Heroes Eddy.png|'Eddy' Edd.png Ed.png Akko.png Lotte.png Sucy.png Villains Kai (KFP3).png|'Kai' See Also *KirbyStar Fanfiction Universe Category:Laika-Verse Category:Comedy